


Supernova

by JosivChrisma



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Badass, F/F, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Female Relationships, Femslash, Girls with Guns, Nebula is down with the ladies, Outer Space, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Space Pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:05:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosivChrisma/pseuds/JosivChrisma
Summary: Nebula forms an unlikely bond with a Ravager and discovers the missing piece in her life.





	1. When Black Meets Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Something new I'm working on. 
> 
> I was left intrigued by Nebula - as always with strong, powerful, take-no-shit female characters.
> 
> VILLAINS NEED SOME LOVE TOO.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nebula makes a grand entrance while one Ravager takes matters into her own hands.

"Hello, boys." A menacing voice greeted them from behind. Standing there grasping a gun in one hand; yarrow root attached to what looked like a hook screwed on to a cybernetic arm - was a Luphomoid.

Blue; bald headed; glorious. Eyes like black holes; cold and relentlessly unforgiving - a cyborg with a murderous aura.

The stranger had silenced the heated debate between the Ravagers with a slick aim at Yondu's fin. Sending a bullet straight through it, knocking him unconscious. Taserface made the threat, but the only one who had the balls to follow through was this humanoid.

Barely aiming, her second plasma round stunned the furry, quick-tongued raccoon who just wreaked havoc on all of them. It was all over, just like that.

She takes a hunk out of the yarrow root with her surprisingly pearly white teeth, gnaws it then spits it out abruptly. Ravenous but disappointed by the looks of things.

“Ugh. It’s not ripe yet.” She utters, disgusted. The scene was almost entertaining, if it hadn't been for the way her dominance made everyone feel uneasy. Everyone except for one person.

Silence lingered amongst them, not a word. The only one who spoke up was Maia, the only woman and the youngest member present amongst the ranks of Yondu's clan.

Maia snuck onto Yondu's ship as a means to escape Xandar when Ronan the Accuser launched his attack on the planet. Witnessing the loss of both her parents during the attacks, the eighteen-year-old ran for the nearest ship, not knowing it belonged to a band of Ravagers. Nevertheless, she doesn't regret the decision she made that day.

Soon after the war had ended, Yondu discovered her inside a crate of stolen goods; impressed that she managed to slip through surveillance and everyone else unseen. To the displeasure of some of the members, he decided to teach her the basics of being a Ravager and recruited her as one of the clan's infiltrators not long after.

Three months later, the clan is unstable. Mainly due to members doubts against Yondu's leadership and the fact he was supposedly turning soft.

Parting from the group she steps forward, unafraid. Not caring that some of her opposing clan members snarled at her when she kneels down next to Yondu's limp body, her fingers feeling for a pulse, relieved when it responds at her touch.

"Who the hell are you?" Maia growled. A voice laced with an equal amount of menace.

The luphomoid seems unimpressed by the young woman's sudden appearance. "Someone you really shouldn't question, but if you really want to know? The name is Nebula."

Hushed whispers and murmurs follow after the mentions of such a name. The Luphomoid slinks closer, gun held firmly at her side.

"You must be Thanos' bad off-cut. Nice to meet you. I've heard much." Maia says in a calm tone.

This seems to anger the cyborg immensely, so much her lips begin to tremble. "How dare you? You know nothing about me!"

Instinctively, Maia hovers over Yondu like a shield, eyes glaring at the mysterious humanoid drawing near. "Stay back, or I'll shoot your damn head off." Maia warned Nebula, snarling behind gritted teeth. Gun cocked and ready.

All around her, weapons were being brandished and raised, some at each other, others aimed at her.

Yondu had apparently lost his touch but her loyalty never wavered, even now with him at his weakest. If anything, the stubborn blue bastard had become her mentor and guide.

Nebula reacted, following suit with her own gun. "You could try. Some of the boys don't seem to be in agreeance with you, lone rebel." The cyborg sneered. Dark eyes, lifeless and uncaring.

"You traitors. Yondu is our leader!" Maia growled, rotating on the spot to meet the angered faces of her defiant clan. She turns back to Nebula, fuming. "You're right about one thing, they are boys - cowardly and traitorous dim-wits. I'm more of a man than they are."

Maia steadies herself - stares down the barrel of her plasma gun - breath erratic from the adrenalin pumping through her pulsing veins - furious at her clan's betrayal. Her target is staring down the barrel of her own gun. Their eyes meet in a unified hatred.

Before she pulls the trigger, Halfnut launches at her - truly living up to his alias. But her reflexes react like lightning - before anyone knows it or sees it - her fist collides painfully with Halfnut's skull - he stumbles and falls at her feet. She discards her gun; fists clenched ready for a fight; huffing from the recent scuffle.

"Someone subdue her - Now!" The cyborg barely batts an eyelid, not wanting to linger any longer. Especially after her fine entrance and the fact she had control over the situation and control over the Ravagers who were figuratively bowing at her feet. Easily winning them over by silencing their weak clan leader and that blasted raccoon she loathed.

Maia swings her fists when other Ravagers pounce on her. She manages to clip a few of them before she hits the ground; putting up a fight that she knew would lead to a dead-end. Some of them have the decency to keep their fists to themselves but they still handle her roughly. She obeys, for now, knowing she's outnumbered.

A huge shadow casts over her; looking upon the demented face of the one who planted the seed of mutiny amongst the clan, she doesn't cower when he speaks.

"This is what happens when you follow that old blue bastard. It's too bad, you should've stuck with us, kid." Taserface says, grimacing at her stubbornness.

Maia spits at his feet while others are holding her back firmly. "You will all pay for this, I promise you." She declares, diverting her attention to the humanoid. "As for you, Nebula. I'll come for you too."

Nebula sniggers at the young woman's ill-received threat and creeps closer, bending low to stare into icy blue eyes that never falter under the intensity of her own.

Black meets blue in a few blinks of an eye. The luphomoid is so close, Maia can feel her breath against her face. A hint of something metallic combined with yarrow root on her cruel tongue.

Maia flinches when the woman starts tracing a line down the slope of her jawline with the hook attached to her cybernetic arm. "Brave of you to stand up to them. But oh-so foolish of you to cross me. What's your name, Ravager?" Nebula purrs, knowing her unwanted touch is torturing the young woman in the worst way.

"It's...Maia!" The woman growled, head-butting the cyborg, causing her to recoil and stagger on the spot. "Now remember that - you bitch!"

The other clan members at Maia's side tighten their grips, while Nebula clutches her forehead in disbelief as the fury inside her makes its appearance. "You'll pay for that," Nebula replies nonplussed.

Maia let's out a cunning laugh, ignoring the subtle pain of her own head after clashing with what felt like solid iron. Although, being a Xandarian meant she could endure and inflict more pain than the average human.

The furious cyborg gathers herself within a mere few seconds, a thud when she lets her gun drop to the ground, freeing up her good hand. The fearless young woman keeps on chortling, welcoming the sight of a blue fist hurling towards her.

Then she catches a glimpse of the glint of those black, life-less eyes before their owner lands a numbing right hook against her cheek. Maia absorbs the hit, flicks her head back to face the cyborg once more, "You hit like a girl," she mocks openly. 

This pushes Nebula over the edge, somewhat shocked her recent blow didn't knock the Ravager unconscious; angered that her smart remark hit a nerve somewhere inside her. She sees her own reflection in those iced over eyes; hesitates for just a second before delivering the second devastating blow.

History somewhat repeats itself, when a blue fist turns Maia's world black, in a blink of an eye.


	2. Reckoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maia faces a rude awakening while Taserface and Nebula show their superiority.

It doesn't take Maia long to come around again. When she does, she can feel the fresh bruise tenderising her left cheek from Nebula's succession of right hooks, along with the constant throbbing of her forehead. Both nag at her like a splinter stuck in a nail bed, and yet the satisfaction of having head-butted her new foe seemed to dull the pain significantly.

The clan members who stood beside Yondu, like herself were being escorted back into the Eclector with the opposition pressing guns against their backs. Leading them is Nebula and Taserface - the new dynamic and deadly duo.

She keeps her mouth zipped for now, mostly in anger at the betrayal of others. No words were enough to express her distaste for the mutiny that had spread amongst the clan like a plague.

That is until she makes eye-contact with a now conscious Yondu who screws his face up at the sight of Maia's injuries. "You look like shit! What the hell happened to you, girl?"

"Put up a fight, that's what. Oh-and I may have head-butted that blue cyborg who seems to be running the show now." She replies satisfyingly, although the angry bruises on her face begged to differ.

Yondu let slip a cackle at her bravery; for doing what the others obviously couldn't. "Crazy girl, damn, wish I could've seen that," he says, shaking his head in maximum approval.

"Well, you're in luck old man, because I'm planning on repeating it."

* * *

 The Xandarian wishes she were still unconscious; what conspires once they all board the ship and pass through Berhert's atmosphere leaves her reeling in disbelief.

"Taserface, you coward!" Maia screamed, just as the Ravager pushed the last one of Yondu's loyalists out of the ship. Struggling against the make-shift shackles as her head spins in vexation.

She watches it all unfold, but doesn't watch how open space affects the living without any protective gear, it's too horrid and sickening to see her fellow clan members be reduced to nothing but dehydrated sacks of flesh and bone.

"Blame Yondu for leading them down the wrong path. Don't worry, it's the best way to go. Quick and painless really. Thirty seconds, give or take." The new reigning clan leader replies matter-of-factly, unfazed by his heartless actions.

It didn't help that she was heavily subdued, along with Yondu, Rocket and Groot. The latter's name she learned through hearing the helpless little tree repeating 'I am Groot' for the entirety of their journey back to the ship. Even now, grasping the tiny bars of its cage.

The irony of it all was being held captive alongside the ones they were recently trying to capture on behalf of the Sovereign.

"Bet you're regretting sneaking onto the ship all those months ago, babycheeks?" Retch interjects rudely from the sidelines and throws his bald head back in crazed laughter.

Maia stares him down with cold eyes, unwavering. She despised the ludicrous nickname some of the clan had given her, mostly those who were still alive. "No. But you'll regret being born soon enough."

The Ravagers howl in unison at her comeback, ceasing once Taserface responds. "All this tough talk from such a quaint young lady. You always had a mouth on you, pretty one too. It's a shame!"

She's not about to let that one slide until Rocket says something that silences the entire room. "What's a shame is that frickin' hideous name of yours. Seriously, Taserface? That's the best you could come up with?" The raccoon shrieks, while everyone else poorly attempted to stifle any form of amusement at his mockery.

"Tell me about it. Supposed to strike fear into the hearts of many but all it'll do is make everyone piss themselves at how ridiculous it sounds. Memorable, for all the wrong reasons, along with that stunning mug of yours." Maia remarks.

Somewhere in the background, lurking in the shadows, is Nebula. That wretched raccoon and the sharp-tongued woman make a fair point, the name was enough to make her cringe at its absurdity. The corner of her mouth twitches when Maia bursts out in glee, it was almost on the verge of being sickly sweet, if it hadn't been for the accompanying, harsh snorts of laughter from the remaining clan members.

The lumphomoid's been watching the scene unfold for quite some time, somewhat amused at their pathetic machinations and how the captives seem to be laughing in the face of danger. Once she's had enough, she decides to make her presence known, finally stepping out of the shadows.

Maia catches the movement in the corner of her keen eyes and decides to poke more fun now that her new foe has pranced into the airy moment. "Speaking of kick-ass names, you aware that Nebula means, cloud of gas?" She states as the cyborg comes into view looking her dead in the eye.

Nebula barely fights the urge to wipe the snark smirk playing across the young woman's lips. Knowing her patience is waining, she manages to hold it together, even when Rocket decides to add fuel to the fire by complimenting Maia's joke.

"Silence!" Nebula diffuses the moment in an instant and demands everyone's attention with a searing, over-bearing look of authority. "That's enough killing for the day. There's only so much satisfaction one can gain from it. Collecting bounty is much more rewarding and when you do, I want ten percent along with other things."

Taserface doesn't argue with the cyborg, nor does he question things further. The only one to make Nebula arch an eyebrow is none other than, Maia. "Hey! That sounds fine and dandy but I'm not a fugitive and I don't have a hefty bounty on my head. What happens to me?"

Nebula seems to ponder this shortly before responding. "First thing tomorrow. Make sure she doesn't suffer," she emphasises without even looking Maia in the eyes, afraid she might regret her bold decision. Her sole mission was to find and annihilate Gamora, not pitty some mouthy Ravager she barely even knew.

Some part of her ends up regretting it; some biological part of herself. It would have been easier to walk away complacently, expecting Maia to put up a fight once more. But the fact she just sits there, silently accepting her fate with a pissed off look smeared across her face, made it that much harder for the cyborg to turn her back on the young Ravager.


	3. Forced Ultimatum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nebula offers Maia something she can't refuse, even if she wants to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoever is reading this load of bollocks. Thank you :)  
> This is mostly for my own satisfaction while I slowly work on other fandom fics. I have so many ideas for this pairing.

Among the wild and eager faces of Ravagers; Maia spots a nonchalant Kraglin signaling her from afar. It was an unmistakeable gesture, two thumps against his chest with a closed fist. No one had seen it, but she knew what it meant - Kraglin remained loyal to Yondu. Then he was gone, following close behind Nebula.

Once the commotion had died down and Taserface filled his quota of killing, at Nebula's behest, they decided to celebrate the newly appointed leader and his success in refreshing the clans ranks by downing galaxy rum and poorly distilled vodka.

Taserface exchanges words with the others while a few of the boys unshackle and escort them to the holding cells, not really having a purpose until now. Maia walks with her head high, dignity still intact, despite the fact Nebula had granted her a merciful death.

Rocket and Groot are behind her, soundless, apart from the momentary 'I am Groot'. Whatever it's trying to say comes out comprehendible to no one but the raccoon at his side.

Yondu catches her calm blue eyes, secretly regretting his decision of having her join the Ravager's from the very beginning. The girl was too damn stubborn to take no for an answer and her reluctancy to have Yondu return her to Xandar was what made him think otherwise, that and the fact she would make a mean infiltrator when carrying out missions across the galaxy.

The difference with this kid was that she was of legal age and instead of squeezing through tight spaces, like Peter Quill once did, Maia could scope out a location and snatch the booty before anyone noticed it had gone in the first place.

"Girl, I'm sorry you were caught up in all this," he apologises. He doesn't expect to see a reassuring smile, now noticing how lively she looks after Nebula made it clear that she was next to float amongst the stars.

"Okay maybe you are getting soft, Captain." Maia jests, "What are you talking about? This isn't the end. I'm getting out of this alive, and absolutely no one is claiming your bounty," she says in confidence.

"You know what? I actually believe you." He replies. Catching the sparkle in her eye with his own. He catches something else too, a wink that speaks a thousand words. It could only mean one thing - shit's about to go down.

* * *

Maia's somewhat surprised when their paths diverge and she's being pulled by the lapel of her leather jacket, to the most secluded part of the ship. Brahl has his thick fingers wrapped around her shoulder while the cuffs clink at her wrists.

After walking through the familiar staircases and corridors of the Eclector, she finds herself being shoved into a room not far from an M-ship docking bay. This room in particular was always closed off; this being the first time Maia had walked into it. It's decent enough for the last night of her life, or so others thought.

On the opposite side of the room, there's a glass window offering a decent view of the stars, underneath it sits a few crates of stowed away alcohol. By the looks of things, it's wine. These Ravager's despised the stuff, mainly fearing it may ruin their reputation of being surly galaxy pirates and the fact it made anyone who drank it, look like a pansy. So it made sense to see the unwanted bottles sitting there forgotten and gathering dust.

Lining the walls are more crates, similar to the one she jumped into the day she snuck onto the ship. Probably filled with worthless loot accumulated while carrying out heists around the galaxy. The lighting above her head wasn’t as harsh as the other parts of the ship, giving off a warm glow.

It was accommodating, apart from the holding cell that filled a quarter of it. The cuffs at her wrists loosen and she's being shoved into it by a tetchy Narbik. He shuts the cell door and locks it in place, cackling when she slumps herself against the wall. "See you tomorrow, bright and early, babycheeks." He remarks, blowing her a putrid kiss.

She doesn't waste her breath on either one of them as the rest of them guffaw at his remark. The door closes with a heavy clank, relieved they decided not to linger any longer.

* * *

The Xandarian savors the silence when it finally settles within the room, however it doesn't last very long - not with the distant sounds of raucous Ravager's intoxicating themselves.

Half expecting to see the Ravager's barging through the door, instead she finds herself staring into the familiar, life-less eyes of a newly refurbished cyborg. Catching the sight of a cybernetic fist being clenched upon entering the room.

Maia sighs at the sight of her. "You again. Have you come to rub salt into my wounds with your new hand?" Turning her attention to the small reflective stainless steel panel glued against the wall.

"Shut your mouth. I'm not here for small talk." Nebula replies hastily. Watching the young woman carefully when she begins to unravel her hair from its intricately wound bun. It falls gracefully to her waist like a curtain of silk.

Maia catches those curious black eyes in the panels reflection, while she combs through caramel tendrils with lithe fingers. "Then what are you here for? Another head-butt?" She asks, sarcastically.

"Save your juvenile wit for someone who cares."

Nebula contemplates for a moment. Her original plan was to slip in and give the girl a merciful death then leave to find Gamora. It was the best she could offer, especially after seeing the looks the Ravager's were giving Maia - mostly dirty and crude. If anything, she pitied her. But pity was something she gave out sparingly, if not ever.

Her hand hovers over the blade sheathed at her thigh, until she gives in to something that tells her not to assassinate the vulnerable Ravager in cold blood. "I'm here to give you an ultimatum." Nebula replies to the girl's refection.

She's about to reach for her gun when Maia lifts the hem of her shirt to pull something out from her chest. A small black cylindrical tube in which those same fingers are twisting, revealing the tip of freshly carved lipstick.

"Since it's my last night alive, I may as well look good while I'm dying, right?"

Nebula diverts her black orbs elsewhere, feeling as if the moment is too private although it's just her captive smearing a thick coat of lipstick over her lips. "I don't have time for your nonsense."

A hard lump forms in the cyborg's throat when the girl turns to face her. It's obvious that she's not the average Ravager and none like she's ever seen. The hue of deep plum coated over Maia’s lips almost matches the bruise she left on her cheek, perhaps complimenting her olive skin if she hadn’t been so busy studying it. Her eyes always seemed to pick up even the most minute details.

"A little beautification never hurt anybody. Anyway, I'm listening," Maia responds, ears peaked in interest. Carefully tucking a loose strand of hair behind a multiple-pierced ear and tucking the lipstick into her pants pocket.

"I'm departing from the Eclector shortly. Either you come with me or you remain on this ship with the Ravager's who are eager to see you suffer." Nebula says, pressing her back against the corten steel wall behind her.

"What? So you can have the pleasure of snuffing me out yourself? No thanks.”

“I have no interest in killing you - you’re nothing to me.” Nebula spat. Regretting her decision for showing any remorse for a woman she barely even knew.

“Then why the change of heart? Why, after sentencing me to death, would you want to help me now?” Maia questions, grasping at the iron bars of her cell.

Nebula slinks closer, halting just out of arm’s reach. The prisoner doesn’t recoil, instead she mimics her and pushes herself flush against the bars. Eyeing her up in the most dutiful way, although Nebula swears her sensors may have processed the woman's expression out of context.

“A change of plan.” The Luphomoid corrects her. “You don’t belong here.” Is all she says in her defense.

“Well then, we have something in common because neither do you. I won’t turn my back on Yondu and I won't abandon him.”

Nebula doesn’t reveal that Taserface and Kraglin spoke of how Maia came to be a part of the clan. So in many ways, they did have something in common. Except Maia left her home at her own accord, not forcibly by one of the galaxy's most feared villains. Her own fate was unfortunate, but if she could somehow alter Maia's, then this was her only option.

In frustration, Nebula extends her arm and latches onto the the young woman's throat, feeling the pulse racing under her extremely sensitive finger tips as she tilts her head ever-so-slightly. Maia's breath hitches, but her eyes never bail.

"Which brings us to our obvious differences. You are weak just like Yondu and I can end you right here with my bare hand." Nebula declares, eyes boring holes into the Ravagers'. 

Nebula could have easily killed her back on Berhert; holding back on the fact that one fully charged blow would have sent her flying to her death. Better to silence that smart mouth before her temper reached its capacity. The urge to repeat her actions was something that kept looping inside her brain, even now baring their teeth, resembling two vicious orloni staring each other down.

"Then do it!" Maia hisses, feeling the power surge through Nebula's fingers. She doesn't struggle against her vice-like grip, "Come on, while you have the chance," Maia grumbles, pushing the limits.

The Luphomoid wants to accept such an open invitation, although her fingers begin to loosen from the woman's neck. "Enough! You will put these on."

Handing Maia a pair of handcuffs, she snatches them before averting her gaze back to the pair of black holes again. "You truly believe you're doing me a favor, don't you?" Nebula doesn't answer her. "Fine, on one condition." The cyborg cringes at the sight of the Ravager's cunning grin. "I'm bringing some wine for the trip."

Nebula rolls her eyes and grunts, although it came across as another blink to the Ravager, who clicks the cuffs in place with ease, sealing her unknown fate within the hands of a cyborg she had no choice but to trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment and let me know what you think :)


	4. Detour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Nebula and Maia leave the Eclector behind and discover a few things.

"Just be grateful that I'm even considering you as something of worth," the cyborg says, unlocking the cell with a turn of a key, closing in on a vulnerable Maia and pinning her up against the wall aggressively. "If you're wise, you will behave. Are we clear?" The flesh of her blue forearm lodged hard into the curve of Maia's back.

The corten steel wall; cold against her cheek, and so is the sinister voice behind her. Then a closed cybernetic fist shoots into view, causing a minor dent just inches away from her nose, she doesn't flinch at the gentle reminder. Instead she nods, exhaling, "Clear," Maia replies, powerless. She doesn't need to be told twice, considering Nebula's weighted limb digging into her body.

"One bottle, retrieve it yourself." Nebula barks, allowing the young woman to do so, black eyes following her every move. "You don't want one?" Maia asks, quietly making her way to the crate of wine and reaching for a dusty bottle. She turns to see the cyborg standing with her arms crossed impatiently. "Okay, I suppose not. More for me then."

"Nearest M-ship, now." Nebula ignores the question. She imagines it tastes a lot better than what was offered to her after boarding the Eclector, but her thirst for murdering Gamora was more appeasing than anything else. After the success of her mission, then perhaps she could celebrate.

When they exit the room, the first thing that hits Maia is the eerie silence. No drunken outbursts, no signs of wandering Ravagers - a most opportune time to make their escape. Although it doesn't feel like an escape at all, more like being held hostage. She takes one longing look at her home of three months, not knowing if she'd ever see it again. An almost sentimental moment, until Nebula's authoritative nudge brings her back to the harsh reality - that maybe, she wouldn't see Yondu again too.

* * *

Nebula doesn't say much when she leans over and clicks Maia's safety belts in place or when she powers up the M-ship; slithering out from the Eclector's embrace. She doesn't say much at all when Maia; who's riding shotgun with her in the cock pit; unscrews the lid off the bottle of wine with restricted hands and takes a long satisfying sip. All she does is bore holes into her with seething black eyes.

Sighing in appreciation when the wine travels down her throat, "Mind if I ask where were going? I mean, just give me a heads up when you're ready to kill me, so I can drink this fine wine faster," the Ravager remarks, chest heavy when their zooming further away from the Eclector at an alarming rate.

"To take you back to Xandar," Nebula replies, manoeuvring the M-ship like it was second nature. Maia disperses some wine from her plum-covered lips when she finally processes the cyborg's words. "What? No! There's a reason why I left that damn planet in the first place. Wanting ... choosing to be a Ravager all those months ago, is a clear indication that I wanted out. Or are you blind and conceded?" Maia retorts, having wished the cyborg killed her back in that wretched cell rather than return to the place her previous life had ended.

"I know what happened to you." Nebula sidesteps the question. "Of course you do, because you had a hand in it." Maia raises the trembling bottle to her equally trembling lips, eyes darting to the side to avoid the cyborg's harsh stare. "So, all this is because you pity me? Stuff you." She states clearly, thankful to the wine for acting as a buffer against the building rage inside her.

In response, the cyborg cocks a loaded gun and aims it at her head. "If anything, you should be thanking me. Honour it!" She snaps, glaring at the Ravager who returns a much too eager look and who's hit the nail on the head. "How can I honour it when I've loathed you ever since you declared your name back on Berhert? You expect me to thank you after you sided with someone who destroyed my life," Maia ignores the angered cyborg completely and focuses on some distant star ahead, "I don't expect an assassin to understand."

"I know exactly how it feels! What I've endured is incomparable ... you know nothing about grief and hardship!" Nebula replies, slamming the side of the ship with her cybernetic hand while the other hand flails the gun about. She doesn't expect to see the angry tears roll down Maia's rosy cheeks so fluidly; blue eyes raging; white-knuckled from bracing and wringing the neck of her bottle. Not expecting to have the pity she once felt, transform itself into remorse, she brushes it off in the blink of eye, returning her attention back to the world outside. Then holsters the gun she keeps using to remind herself that she has this delicate situation under control.

Weakness was something she couldn't afford to feel, although everything she had done leading up to this point would be considered as such.

* * *

After her tears had dried; after the bottle was empty; Maia had almost forgotten their recent argument. The daunting journey back to the Eclipsing Binary Star meant she'd be stuck with Nebula for the entirety of it. Still bitter, she bites back any deadly remarks on the tip of her tongue and instead, behaves - well, almost. "I was expecting you to be a turbulent pilot, considering you're a walking black hole, and all." She says calmly.

"I was beginning to bask in the silence - until you spoke." The Luphomoid replies sharply. The unseen corner of her mouth twitches when the Xandarian giggles, head lulling slightly, obviously tipsy. "Well, you probably regret not allowing me to bring a second bottle. That would've silenced me a little longer." Maia replies, amusingly. The plum lipstick - Nebula notices - is faded, and the radiance of her enviable hair - clearly hasn't. 

The Ravager takes in her surroundings before coming to some sort of conclusion. "This reminds me of the time I unlawfully rigged and piloted a Star Blaster." Maia says, capturing half of Nebula's interests. "Believe it or not, I served with Nova Corps for a brief stint. Until they honourably discharged me. No one cared that I took out a line of Kree in the process, or that I managed to gain an advantage over the enemy. All that mattered was, I had piloted a ship under the influence - which is a lie - all I had was two shots to calm my nerves. Then they considered it mild misconduct for going against the commander's orders and leading my own onslaught.”

"From Nova Corps to Ravagers. You get around." Nebula replies, doing her best to converse. Definitely not her strongest suit. "How exactly did you rig the ship?" Interest and curiosity sparking at the mentions of notoriety and destruction, seeing as she had lived amongst it most of her life.

"Nothing much, just EMP blasters, sonic disruptors and heat-seeking projectiles. Rare black market stuff." Maia says matter-of-factly. "You did that all by yourself?" The cyborg returns her focus on the monitors when she spots an irregularity on the radar, not too alarmed when it turns out to be some space debris.

"All that time tinkering with my father helped immensely. I had associates that talked about having an edge over the Kree and when I finally brought it, they bailed on me. Ball-less bastards." Maia fiddles with a piece of hair, reliving the moment when she shakes her head in disapproval. "In the end, I took full responsibility for it. I guess the thrill of the moment outweighed the future consequences."

"Sometimes it's better to pursue things on your own. No distractions nor interferences. Just you and your mind, focusing on your sole objective." Nebula knows because she's been down that path before and she's still stuck on it. This time she's gone against her teachings with a mouthy Ravager in tow. Ridding Maia from her presence couldn't come any sooner. "The refinement of one's self can only be achieved by the riddance of another." She cites the words once drummed into her while training with Ronan, all in hopeful assurance that her sole mission would soon be fulfilled.

“A darker version of what I’ve been taught but okay.” Maia nods in slight agreeance. Glimpsing at the monitor from time to time, she couldn’t help but notice they’ve been traveling in the wrong direction. “Your co-ordinates are way off. You do know Xandar's back that way, right?”

Their talks had triggered that same unquencheable thirst again, forcing her to reconsider her current status. “We’re taking a de-tour. First, I'll find and annihilate my sister, Gamora.” Nebula says, hungry for revenge. Tapping in the co-ordinates for Ego's planet and taking one final look at her confused passenger, "Let's just hope you can stomach your alcohol."

Maia sees the disturbing amount of jumps their about to take - a figure in the hundreds. Before the ship makes it's first leap, responding to it's absurd instructions, Maia braces herself and yells, "You're crazy! Here's hoping I vomit all over you when we get there!"

While everything blurs past, Maia swears there's a hint of joy plastered all over the cyborg's violet features. Perhaps even a smile. It's not like the grimace she gave her back in Berhert; just before they were about to pull the trigger one another. It's softer this time; genuine amusement. Either that or the wine is finally kicking her ass in the most unpleasant way. Nonetheless, she slams her eyes shut and also swears that her body is still floating around space somewhere, lightyears behind them.


	5. Price Of Weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Risking everything, Nebula makes drastic moves to reach her goal. While Maia has no choice but to go along for the ride.

Everyone knows it's unhealthy for a mammalian body to jump more than 50 jumps at a time and here they were, doing at least 500.

"An M-ship won't withstand this many jumps - us included!" Maia bellows, body tensing under the pressure. The Ravager clamps her eyes shut as they travel through lightyears in a matter of minutes.

"Not the first time I've done this," Nebula says much too calmly, "Can't say that I enjoy the feeling but my sister needs to be dealt with. The sooner the better." Black eyes monitoring the ship's diagnostics closely while her cybernetic body takes the brunt of the jumps with ease.

“Your sister is the most dangerous woman in the Universe, not to mention, she’s a member of the Guardian’s of the Galaxy now. Please tell me she’s the nice one out of you two?” Maia asks, gritting her teeth.

This seems to anger Nebula slightly, because she’s clenching at the arm rest so tight, her knuckles are turning mauve. “Thanos raised us to be anything but that. We were trained to bring death upon those who deserved it. Gamora is no different to our forbears, regardless of her affiliations.”

"You two must have some serious rivalry issues, especially if you're disregarding your own safety just to reach her. Just a reminder, this will all be in vain if you arrive dead!" The sensation of being stretched and pulled through time was like being sucked through an unforgiving vacuum. She was certain her eyes would explode from their sockets at any moment. They must have doubled in size because Nebula lets out an abrupt outburst of something resembling robotic laughter, tinged with malice.

"That's none of your business and the only one who's dying is Gamora," the cyborg says, feeling her face bubble through the motions. Not expecting Maia to catch her now bulging black eye. Although this was a serious matter, their was a hilariousness that was too unavoidable now that Maia's grin was magnified to an impossible size.

"That's a load of shit and you know it! You made it my business when you took me hostage, or have you forgotten that already?" Maia reminds her unlikely companion, watching as the Luphomoid tries and succeeds in stifling more amusement from appearing on her hardened exterior. "Oh, very funny. You should see what you look like," she continues, cackling at the cyborg's head ballooning in some places.

Nebula goes back to monitoring the ship's progress as it strains through the forces of time and speed. “Just shut your mouth and hold on," she tells her.

The figures on the monitors indicate the ship is nearing their destination, whilst simultaneously hanging by a thread. There’s a hunger inside her that tears her away from the very distracting Ravager. A need to make Gamora pay for everything she did and didn’t do all those years ago while under the tutelage of Ronan.

Now and then they'll pass through a random planet's atmosphere, some eerie and still; others thriving with life. Now and then the Ravager would yell another snarky remark too but she ignores it all the same.

One final push; one final extorted image of Maia pretending to convulse. That finally gains her attention. "Don't you dare, unless you want to be second on my hit list," Nebula blares. The M-ship breaks through the last barrier, which happens to be Ego's planet, slowing to a safe speed in which it happily obliges. Their faces no longer resembling bulbous masses of skin and cybernetic fixtures.

* * *

 

A heartbeat steadies; a breath steadies; the Ravager gathers what remains of herself after such a disturbingly unpleasant journey. "Can't believe you made me endure that. Colour me impressed though, didn't know an M-ship could pull that off, or myself." Maia flicks that stubborn tendril of hair that keeps obscuring her face, "Not sure if I want to head-butt you or hug you."

A cybernetic body re-aligns; a few cracks of a neck; a smirk forms upon violet lips that continue to snarl, even after all this time. "As long as it's not the latter."

Maia's features are back to normal, blue eyes widening at the serene landscape before them, "Get a load of that!" Gasping as they zoom over a sea of lush plant life and colourful structures below. Paradise stretches as far as the eye can see; so does one's mind, taking in the entirety of it. Even the back drop of a cloud-ladden sky looks artificial.

Nebula sees the reason for such a reaction but it doesn't matter because all she can think about is how their surroundings couldn't compare to how painstakingly captivating the Xandarian was, especially in this new light. "Ugh!" Blurting out in disgust at her own thoughts and how hideous Maia looks, eyes sparkling with her mouth wide open in disbelief, kidding herself even more.

"You're seeing what I'm seeing right? Damn, your distaste for beautiful scenery baffles me. This place is so ... unbelievable!" Maia exclaims, reeling under the constraints of her belts and cuffs. "Precisely. There is always darkness behind something that's too good to be true," Nebula replies. She's not as affected by this new planet as her passenger, quite the opposite in fact. This was by far one of the most peaceful places she's ever laid eyes on, but beauty was rare and equally dangerous. She would come to know soon enough.

"Bonafide buzz kill, you are. Where are we, exactly?" Maia's giddy eyes flit to Nebula's dark and conspiring ones. "What matters now is that I'm closer to ending my sister," she responds, eyes widening with the intentions of searching for Gamora amongst the unavoidable serenity. She hones in on what looks like a palace made of jewels; the main spire that pierces the sky. It shimmers as they near it, almost blinding as it reflects the sun, shining beyond the horizon.

"This can't be real. Unless we died doing all those jumps and this is just heaven or something." Maia sighs, taking in the last of what her mind could process before the ship responds to Nebula's commands as she forces it to accelerate.

Something green captures her attention in a clearing of red ochre dirt, topped with green foliage. There in the distance, stands her target. "I suggest you savour it, Ravager. Things are about to escalate very quickly." Nebula declares, bracing the trigger, ready to deploy the ship's projectiles.

She knows it's Gamora, even from behind. Her cherry-tipped hair; sharp, angular bone structure and that sickly green complexion was always a dead giveaway too. When her sister finally realises she's being pursued, she scrambles off at an impressive speed and Nebula responds, taking it as her cue to aim and fire. "I've found you, and this time, you will fall!" Forgetting that Maia was sitting there questioning her sanity, watching the scene unfold.

The earth in which Gamora once stood, torn open by the sudden onslaught of missiles raining from above. A green figure charging through the ochre dirt spraying upwards when another projectile makes contact with it. The sensation of the ship giving a strong kick-back every time Nebula pushes the trigger, and a war cry that echoes throughout it's hull - a desperate outcry of anger that trails up Maia's spine instinctively.

All Maia could do was hope that this raging woman beside her would hurry up and get it over with. The untouched, almost perfect landscape before them now marred with Nebula cutting through it with gunfire. Gamora is fast, but not enough to out run them. She watches as the cherry-headed humanoid, skillfully dodges the oncoming fire from behind. There's a drop ahead and their nearing it at a deadly pace. Maia clings to hope while Nebula throws caution to the wind, like she always does. "We're gonna hit that ledge if you don't pull up any moment now!" Unwavering, the cyborg instead motions the sidestick down, with the intentions of crushing her sister before she could make the jump.

Nebula doesn't hear the Ravager's warning, either that or it has little effect in deterring her from her sole mission. "Death is inevitable, sister. Embrace it," she announces under her breath, smiling with the glint of dark, malevolent eyes that are too busy to take notice of what Maia is doing in her chair.

It all happens in a blink of an eye. The ship hurls through the air, plows into the earth, causing a sufficient amount of damage to its underbelly. Then Nebula finally decides to pull up on the sidestick immediately after impact; after an unsuccessful swipe at her sister who's landed safely below the ledge and is sprinting towards a looming cave.

Both blue hands occupied; one releases more projectiles, narrowly missing Gamora; another shifts, commanding the ship to perform a wide u-turn. There's an inextinguishable rage burning inside Nebula, now more than ever. The only way to avoid getting caught in the cross fires is if Maia was to escape the ship, with it's nose now aimed at the cave. There's a warning on the tip of her tongue but what use would it be if such warnings travelled through one ear and out the other?

The silver object slithers down the sleeve of her jacket when she stretches her arms out, carefully maneuvering her wrist so it falls quietly on top of her thighs. Obtaining the key to the cuffs was no easy feat, especially since the cyborg wore such clingy attire. The moment they first boarded the M-ship, was the moment Maia managed to slip the key from Nebula's pant pocket, just as she was leaning over to secure her belts, having spotted the outline of it beneath the nylon fabric beforehand.

Without causing too much attention, she fumbles carefully with the key, positions it against the lock and flicks her fingers so it turns. Finally unshackled, she quickly unclasps her belts while the not-so-oblivious Nebula turns to see her rising from her chair. "Don't mind me, just saving my own ass. This is your fight after all," Maia says, hurrying to the escape hatch before the cyborg could protest.

Funnily enough she doesn't even batt an eyelid, instead she accepts her timely escape and murmurs something barely audible, "I knew you had the key all this time," Nebula admits freely, "Go, now!" Black orbs catching the surprised look on the Xandarian's face. Maia doesn't press nor does she hesitate to obey her instructions.

Just before the ship hits the cave's rim, Maia pulls the lever to the hatch and forces herself out of the moving aircraft, plunging towards the reddened crust feet first. Her knees buckle on impact, tumbling forward to cushion the hefty plunge to flat ground, somewhat softened by the loose sand beneath her boots. The ground trembles when the M-ship's wings clash violently with the entrance; a terrible crunch as Nebula drives it deeper into the cave.

"Crazed cyborg," she huffs, breaking into a run towards the cave. The sound of the M-ship scraping through its walls reverberates, causes her ears to ache. Further in, the cave floor gives way and all she could see was the ship's thrusters giving up after being pushed to its final limits under such restrictions. While spinning on its belly, one of the missile launchers flies off.

Maia manages to hurriedly weave her way through the flaming debris, sprinting towards the slowing ship, and a green figure slowly rising from the ground. The ship finally comes to a halt and so does she. Nebula's lodged herself inside a dead end, where the cavern narrows, leaving her vulnerable to attack. Somewhere in the pit of Maia's stomach, something curls unpleasantly, it almost aches just as her ears did. The same missile launcher once clipped from the ship was now being lifted with little effort by Nebula's sister. If this was Gamora, then the cyborg was up for one helluva fight.

"Come on, Nebula, get the hell out of there," whispering to herself from behind a remnant of the ship's now gaping hull as she watches from above. Nebula squirms in her chair, struggling against the restraints of her belts. Both powerless to do anything but watch as Gamora closes in; fingers fumbling with a piece of wire before she lets out an equally, if not more, harrowing war cry that makes Maia shiver all over.

Barely able to tear her eyes away or keep them glued to the action; her mouth is agape after seeing what Gamora does for revenge on her now powerless sister. "Holy shit!" She exclaims as the green-skinned woman powers up the launcher and aims it straight for Nebula, who's roaring with rage. If Maia could intervene, she would in a heartbeat. Instead she finds herself wincing when the missiles make contact with the heavily damaged ship and it's cracking windscreen.

Time slows when she hears Gamora's outcries filling the cavern, over-powering the sound of the projectiles being ejected from the launcher in rapid succession. Time slows when the M-ship and its pilot are engulfed in flames and the cavern floor gives way again, this time, into a pit of exploding fire. "Nebula!" She screams from her position. It must have been loud enough to stir Gamora from her recent attack on her sister, because she's looking her dead in the eye. Then she drops the launcher and leaps after the fallen ship.

She doesn't know why, but curiosity and the urge to ensure Nebula had managed to escape the mangled ship made her follow suit. A second explosion makes her question her recent urge. Part of her wanted to leave and forget about the cyborg; another wanted to follow her into the unknown - a push and a pull in two directions. Typically, she chooses the most dangerous path.

When she reaches the lip of the hollowed out hole, peeping over its edge, Maia hears horrid clicking sounds that seem to be coming from Nebula's deformed body. Cringing when she watches limbs being positioned back to their rightful places and the cyborg grunting in the process.

Once reformed, Nebula suddenly pins her sister hard against the ground, catching her off guard. "I saved your life and you still want to kill me?" Gamora cries out in disbelief, swinging a heavy leg to knock her sister over.

They scuffle; fists fly; hitting and missing. Their movements are swift; their punches packed with unfathomable strength. Then Nebula gains the upper hand, clamping and tightening a blue hand around Gamora's exposed neck. Unsheathing the once dormant blade from her side, this time for its rightful victim, in hopes of ridding herself of the sister she never had, once and for all.

For a moment they remain silent in their postures, Gamora awaiting the wrath of her crazed sister's blade; Nebula fighting a battle within herself, roaring when she discards the shimmering blade far from reach. "I win, victory is mine! I've bested you in combat and here's proof that I'm the worthy one!" Nebula spits, heavy and breathless from the adrenalin of being so close and yet so distant from killing her sister.

"Stop being so petulant - I saved your life!" Gamora retorts, catching the breath in which her own lungs were so hungry for. "Your own weakness chose to let me live!" The cyborg barks. "You let me live when you chose to throw away your blade. I'm not the one who flew across the universe to claim victory over your own childish wants. Killing me will achieve nothing!" Gamora bites back.

"Childish wants?" Nebula questions, black eyes filled with abhorrence, "All I ever wanted was a sister, but you were too busy wanting to beat me every time. Killing you means I will forget that you ever existed." That silenced Gamora in the most unexpected way. Maia was witnessing something deep and personal, obviously something that tore at Nebula's soul now that her head hung low against her heaving chest. "You were all I had ... the only one I considered family and you turned your back on me. Thanos pulled my eyes from my head; my brains from my skull and my head from my body ... because of you."

The agony, evident within the trembling voice of a cyborg she knew nothing about. Only through stories had she learnt of Thanos' adopted daughter and her ill-doings as a relentless villain, reaping havoc across the galaxy. Maia understood now, although not fully, why Nebula was some hard-ass assassin who waltzed in like a breeze of deadly poison, with a notion to kill, laying waste to anyone who stood in her way. Now it was time for her to feel pity towards someone who carried the weight of enduring a horrid life in Gamora's shadow, who in turn, was left speechless and remorseful. 

Nebula wasn't expecting to have her sole intentions swayed by her own emotions. Weakness seemed to be revealing itself around every corner; surprises followed close behind, some more pleasant than others. From above comes a voice that has them craning their necks and makes Nebula roll her eyes, not expecting to hear it again.

"Sorry to intrude, but does this mean you two are reconciling?" Maia exclaims from above, dropping to her feet just meters away from them. "If so, that was downright bad-ass!" Throwing her hair back behind her, while straightening the collar of her leather jacket. 

Gamora eyes her up warily, especially when she walks up to both of them while Nebula just shakes her head in disapproval. "Who are you?" Meeting Maia's soft, blue eyes, while Nebula tries to avoid eye contact with any of them.

"I'm Maia. Once a passenger of that M-ship you just blew up. Pleasure to finally meet you, under these unusual circumstances," Maia replies. The flickering flames behind them give her an almost ethereal glow, even under all the dust and ash clinging to her skin and clothing.

Gamora shoots a confused look at her now calmed sister who watches the Ravager wander off in another direction. "Don't ask," the cyborg says before the other opens her mouth to question things further. Glad that Maia didn't elaborate on the subject of who she was or how she had come to be a passenger on the M-ship she once piloted across the galaxy, ending with her plans back-firing in her face.

Once Nebula gathers herself and helps Gamora to her feet, Maia's voice echoes from another part of the cavern. "Ladies? Take a look at this ... I think we have a problem."

The three of them find themselves standing in a gully formed by bones and carcasses; not only humanoid, but other species as well. The endless mounds of remains almost touching the cavern's ceiling. They stand there taking all the evil in, one blink at a time. Maia jumps when her unlikely companion stirs behind her, their arms brushing ever-so-slightly when she creeps closer, beyond belief. Both the image in front of them and the subtle contact give Maia goosebumps, probably because she wasn't expecting to be this close to the cyborg without having violence inflicted on her. 

"We need to get off this planet," Nebula says, unsettled.

"You were right, Nebs. There is always darkness behind something that's too good to be true," Maia cites word for word. 

Gamora doesn't know what was more disturbing, the fact that this stranger just called her deathly sibling, 'Nebs'; her sister not flinching at her altered name; the horrors they had stumbled upon; or the fact that Peter's father Ego, wasn't who he claimed to be. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay lesbi-honest here. Eventually, more lesbionic tags will be added when I write more upcoming chapters for this.


End file.
